


hard like stone, like iron, like steel

by Steel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, Gen, Irontober (RWBY), James Ironwood-centric, Pre-Canon, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/pseuds/Steel
Summary: "Hard, he has to be hard. Like stone, like iron, likesteel. He can’t bend, can’t break. There’s too much at stake for him to buckle now. He swore an oath to protect everyone. Sacrifices are... inevitable."100-word drabbles centered around James Ironwood for Irontober 2020.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. duty is heavier than a mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Duty

James leaves his office on legs that are steady, far too steady.

Somewhere behind him he hears the sound of weapons clashing, of shouts and cries.

Grimacing, he balls his hand into a fist and keeps walking.

Hard, he has to be _hard_. Like stone, like iron, like steel. He can’t bend, can’t _break_. There’s too much at stake for him to buckle now.

He swore an oath to protect his people, to protect _Remnant_.

Sacrifices, like Mantle, are inevitable.

After all, duty is heavier than a mountain.

And the weight of that mountain is threatening to crush them _all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I'm a big Wheel of Time fan and _"death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain"_ just fits James's mentality all too well.


	2. hand in unlovable hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Hands

He stares down at his hands, turning them over.

One hand gleams in the harsh fluorescent light above. Almost silver in hue, when the light hits it just right. When he turns the hand over, black rubber meets his gaze.

It will always be cold, _inhuman_.

The other hand is made of flesh-and-blood. Heavily scarred, the skin stripped raw. He can’t feel much of anything with it, anymore.

It had to be done, he knows. It had to be, and yet...

He can’t help but think, in spite of technology’s progress, he’ll never experience true feeling in either ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: I wrote this a day before the HD renders of his new (?) left hand came out, and _ow_.


	3. silver linings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Coffee

James strides down the hallways. It’s early, too early for students to be up yet. But there’s no rest for huntsmen and specialists—and generals—at this time of day.

He stops in the doorway of the mission command room, and watches.

Watches as the Ace-Ops mingle with the Beacon students. Watches as they pore over reports, exchange ideas, laugh. Clover is standing in front of the screens, outlining the day’s plans. Yang is leaning against Ruby, half-asleep. Jaune hands Marrow some coffee, whose wagging tail gives him away. 

James smiles, then leaves.

It’s all he hoped for, and more.


	4. to endure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Tears

There are days James wakes up with his arm tingling, or his knee throbbing. Manageable aches and pains he can usually push through by focusing on work.

But there are days he wakes up feeling like the left-hand side of his body is on fire; every movement agony, like he’s being stabbed by a white-hot poker if he so much as _breathes_ wrong.

Swallowing down every tear, every noise of protest, he uses Mettle just to get out of bed.

Because he can’t stop. He can’t _afford_ to stop, not with what’s at stake.

All he can do is endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given James couldn't sleep in that one Vol. 2 episode because his flesh-and-blood arm was "acting up again", I figure he's got some pretty severe issues with chronic pain.


	5. betrayal begins with trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Betrayal

Due Process no longer smokes by the time James lowers it. But his expression, his eyes—they don’t change. He doesn’t move, doesn’t grimace. Doesn’t even blink. He keeps staring straight ahead, where Oscar—no, _Ozpin_ —stood moments ago.

Mettle’s effects eventually fade and his expression twists, contorts.

Lies. All lies. He let his guard down, let himself become soft. _Too_ soft. Trusting they’d understand what was at stake. But all this time, Ozpin had been there—maybe had _always_ been there.

Passive, even now. Unwilling to act, to be _hard_.

James _hates_ him—almost as much as he hates Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does he hate Ozpin? Or does he hate... _himself_?
> 
> I leave that choice up to you. <3


	6. the right thing to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Hero

James watches father and son reunite, then turns away politely. Already thinking about the mission report to write—

Suddenly, the father takes James’s hands in his.

“Thank you.” His hands are trembling. _“Thank you.”_

“Anyone would have—”

“ _No_ , Captain. You risked your _life_ for my son. Not just anyone would’ve done that.”

James isn’t sure what to say. He wants to pull his hands back, but the man’s grip is tight. Even his _right_ hand is tightly held, despite his obvious glove.

Eventually, he says the only thing he can think of.

“...It was the right thing to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, I pictured this happening early on in James's career, but after his accident.
> 
> Also, I just see James as the kind of guy who throws himself in harm's way for others' sakes, who makes the "sacrifices" and "tough decisions" so no one else has to. He's never given me the impression he's in this for the glory. I woudn't go so far as to call it a hero complex, or white knight syndrome, but he strikes me as have a "saving-people" vibe to him. 
> 
> Which, you know. Has some really bad repercussions in the future.


	7. perchance to dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Dream

James stands in his office, looking out the window. It’s too dark to see much but his mind wanders, thinking back to an old conversation. To Ozpin once asking him what he wanted out of all this, what his _dream_ was.

Even now, James isn't sure _what_ he wants. He wants his kingdom safe, _Remnant_ safe. Salem defeated once and for all, fighting Grimm to be a thing of the past.

He wants _peace_... but he’s never thought about his own wants _beyond_ that.

Now, though?

Now he doesn’t think he’ll even _see_ peace, by the end of it all.


	8. forging tools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Mettle

For the longest time, James doesn’t realize he has a semblance.

The first time it manifests, he’s seven. Eavesdropping on an argument his parents are having over a call, huddling outside Father’s office. The second time, he’s twelve. Choking down tears when Mother’s gift—the only one still left to him—is beyond repair.

When he finally recognizes it for what it is, he’s twenty-four and it’s too late. He feels nothing, his emotions swallowed by the reality of half his body being… _gone_.

So he hones it, masters it.

Forges it into the tool he needs it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it doesn't seem like any of us can agree on what Mettle does and how it actually affects James, I'm pretty sure it plays a major role in his emotional suppression. Healthy, huh?


	9. emotions topple strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Humanity

He’s no stranger to the whispers that follow him. Wherever he goes, he gets looks as soon as he turns his back. Rumors about him spread like wildfire after his accident, and only grew worse after he gained two seats on the council.

It doesn’t matter, he keeps telling himself. They can think he’s cruel and heartless all they want, that he’s responsible for everything that befalls them from bad weather to cold-blooded murder. Their opinions won’t keep him from doing what’s right, but... some days are harder than most.

Some days, he wishes he didn’t feel anything at _all_.


End file.
